robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket Launchers
Rocket Launchers are any devices that launch a rocket-propelled projectile, although the term is often used in reference to mechanisms that are portable and capable of being operated by an individual. These weapons utilizes a mechanism that sends the rockets flying on a determined path and destroys an objective by blowing up in a similar fashion to grenades. On the Grand Theft Auto series, Rocket Launchers are a mean to take out large groups of enemies and destroying vehicles, but very slow and harming for inexperienced players. Being hit by a rocket usually means either an instant death or, in the case of HD Universe games, a serious harm that would send the player to "fly" and are usually dead uppon hard impacts. Rocket Launcher Widely known as the RPG, The Rocket Launcher is the basic portable, shoulder-launched artillery introduced in the series. *''Grand Theft Auto 1: This version has no real life counterpart. *GTA London: The Rocket Launcher seems to be inspired by WW2-era Bazookas, like the M20 "Super Bazooka", with some addition to the grip. *Grand Theft Auto 2: The rocket launcher look very much like MK153 Mod SMAW, with some differences in the grip. *Grand Theft Auto III'' and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: the Rocket Launcher resembles a US Army M72 LAW rocket launcher, with some aesthetic differences (the GTA III version is erroneously held by the unfolded end cap underneath and fired through a scope, unlike the real life M72 LAW, whilst the Vice City Stories version has a pistol grip on the underside, which the M72 does not have). *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V: The rocket launcher resembles a Russian RPG-7 portable anti-tank rocket launcher. It's not fitted with the PGO-7 optical sight usually seen on these weapons. In GTA IV, the RPG has more resemblance with different textures and the GTA V version has minor tweaks on its design, giving it a more streamlined, modern appearance, with an hexagonal rear end. RocketLauncher-GTA1-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto 1''. RocketLauncher-GTAL-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto London''. RocketLauncher-GTA2-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto 2''. Rocket-GTA3.png|''Grand Theft Auto III'' Image:RocketLauncher-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Image:RocketLauncher-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. Image:RocketLauncher-GTA4.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. RocketLauncher-GTAV-inGame.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher The Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher is a variation that has the ability to lock-on vehicles. It is based on the Russian/Soviet SA-18 Igla and its available on a grey color. Heat-SeekingRocketLauncher-GTASA.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Firework Launcher The Firework Launcher is a heavy weapon in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, introduced in the Independence Day Special update. The Firework Launcher is designed to look like a cross between the WWII-Era Panzerfaust and Panzerschreck, with a skyrocket loaded instead of the standard Anti-Tank Shell. It appears to be made out of wood, cardboard, PVC-pipe, and random bits of junk. The blast shield is also simply made of a flimsy cardboard, having a drawn on cross-hair and painted over poorly. This reinforces the theme of Independence Day, as it implies rednecks made it. Fireworks_Launcher.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Homing Launcher The Homing Launcher is a weapon that appears in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is part of the Festive Surprise update. The weapon is a shoulder-fired surface-to-air (SAM) missile launcher, based on the SA-7 Grail, though it has a tracking antenna and trigger guard from a FIM-92 Stinger. The launcher's warhead is also exposed, instead of housed in the tube. Homing Rocket Launcher GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. See Also *Handguns *Submachine Guns *Shotguns *Assault Rifles *Sniper Rifles *Light Machine Guns Category:Weapons Category:Weapons by type Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons